Talk:Multiverse
List of Universe We could probably get a list together of the old universes, similar to the one at the Marvel Database. Roygbiv666 04:20, 24 April 2007 (UTC) 52 Multiverse some of these Earth designations already exist, albeit as redirects. I'd suggest either keeping the original entries and adding a "52 Multiverse" section (or whatever this gets called), or making sure that anything "Pre-Crisis" remains spelled out if less than 52 and these new ones all use numerical designations. Roygbiv666 12:06, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Is there a way to make a separate page listing the Universes, or another Table of Contents type function, so that the list can be hidden? Roygbiv666 21:45, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::The way to hide the ToC is to use the code anywhere on the page. ::In order to simply move the ToC to somewhere you prefer is to insert the code __TOC__ to the line where you want the ToC to begin. ::Is that what you meant? ::--Jamie 23:27, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I just meant that having a long list of Universes, in this case, could be a boring visual - I was wondering if maybe they can be put into a list or something that can also be hidden/unhidden from view. Roygbiv666 00:35, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::If you mean a collapsable list like this, yes that would be great! I have asked Wikia for such a feature, but haven't really heard back. I think it is time that I bug them again. :) ::::--Jamie 19:08, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Any luck on this?--Roygbiv666 02:24, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Redundant realities (naming convention) Having just read the Grant Morrison quote from the article, I see some potential future problems developing: What to do with realities that share a name? (Earth-Two vs. Earth-2, etc.) I don't really see any problems with dimensions such as Earth-23 or Earth-50, but some of the more widely used ones, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-X etc. could possibly create a lot of confusion if mishandled. It's clear now that the Earth-2 reality glimpsed in 52 Week Fifty-Two is not the same dimension as classic Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. So the options appear to be: * Create a separate page for Earth-2, which includes ONLY information relating to the Post-52 reality, or... * Create a section header under Earth-Two and insert all relevant information there. Personally, I opt for the latter choice, but I would like to hear what others think. Opinions? --Brian Kurtz 18:34, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :To be a geek, "Earth-Two" and "Earth-2" are two separate things. We should probably leave anything from the Pre-Crisis days alone, make sure it goes to "Earth-Two" or "Earth-Three" or whatever, and the new 52 Multiverse go to "Earth-2" or "Earth-3". I'd already updated some badly named links, and can correct any remaining ones as we learn more about these "new" earths. :-Roygbiv666 19:26, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Sounds good. --Brian Kurtz 20:30, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::At this point I concur section headers until there is specific and deliberate settling on Earth-3 etc because at present all we have is what has bee n released in 52 issue 52. And knowing Didio we will probably be seeing "Earth-Three" also used for the home of the new matter based hair receding Ultraman. Then again, he made sure the artists who did Kal-L in that two page mess in 52 issue 36 got the right SIX sided S for him and not that wrong thing used in Infinite Crisis. Reminds me I gotta go find a large scale pic of Kal with the six side S for his entry. Maybe the moon shot from the 1940s? Too old? -- Kal_l_fan 13:02, 05 Jun 2007 New Crime Syndicate See Footnote 15 (Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189:"A world full of evil dopplegangers of Earth-2. I'd wager they have an annual team-up with the Anti-Matter Earth's Crime Syndicate as the Justice Society had a team-up with the Justice League back in the day." ) - is that a typo, or does he mean the new Syndicate are parallels to the new Earth-2? :--Roygbiv666 14:23, 11 June 2007 (UTC)